


Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino

by mileskaane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, literally just wanking, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Engie finally gets some time to himself





	Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and i haven't proofread it but I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING
> 
> tumblr: @scoutbottoms  
> twitter: @mileskaane  
> insta: mango.alien

It wasn’t often that Dell felt relaxed and stress-free enough to do this. There was always something else to be doing, something to stress him out or to keep him busy, teammates annoying him or blueprints to draw up. But after what felt like forever he could finally chill out.

The thrill of masturbating in his workshop always made it better. His teammates had no boundaries and could crash in at any moment. He’d made sure that probably wouldn’t happen but the fact it could made it worth it. Audibly swallowing, he unbuckled his dungarees and shimmied them down, already hard in his boxers. He pulled his shirt up slightly, revealing a soft tummy with a scattering of hair trailing down from the belly button down into the underwear. He pulled his cock from the tight cotton and sighed as he slowly began to stroke himself.

He got so pent up stuck on the base, drowning in work and isolated from the rest of society. That first touch made him gasp and he felt slightly embarrassed by how worked up he was already, having to force himself to go slower if he wanted this to last more than 30 seconds. Dell sucked his lower lip in between his teeth as he indulged himself, tweaking a nipple that caused him to involuntarily buck his hips. Precum dribbled down his length and he collected it with his thumb, letting out a stuttering breath as he spread it around the head of his cock. Dirty thoughts flooded his mind as stimulants, making him moan out as he sped up his movements, unable to help himself any longer.

He spread his legs further as he worked himself towards the edge. Someone walked past outside and Dell’s movements only sped up, not even caring if he was caught at this point, just wanting to cum. Whoever it was could have easily heard him moaning and the thought made him whimper. The familiar feeling of an impending orgasm began to bubble up in his lower stomach and he began to tremble as his strokes became sloppy. Tensing up, Dell then shuddered as his orgasm hit him hard, waves of pleasure shaking through him as he groaned through it all. He let go off his cock, becoming overly-sensitive but aftershocks still worked their way through him. It took a few minutes to catch his breath, eventually heaving himself up and getting dressed, his legs a bit wobbly.

After washing his hands, he sighed, then got back to work.


End file.
